I was broken
by MercySummer
Summary: 'Even though I won't be here anymore, I wonder if you'll still remember me, or if you'll move on… Shizuo…' Izaya attempts suicide after years of bearing Shizuo's hate for him, when he wakes up he finds himself as his high-school self on the day of his initiation ceremony, while in the real world... full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: I'll never stop hating you

Chapter Title: Hate

Summary: Izaya attempts suicide after years of bearing Shizuo's hate for him, when he wakes up he finds himself as his high-school self on the day of his initiation ceremony, while in the real world Shizuo takes Izaya to Shinra's and begins to realise his feelings for the 'flea'. Will the two ever be reunited?

**Hey people, this is my first fanfic so I would really like people to tell me how I'm going and if they have any ideas for this fanfic. ~ Mercy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or the characters in any way.**

* * *

'Izaya-kun…' Izaya turned around as he heard a familiar voice behind him before hearing a pole being pulled out of the cement.

'Izaya-kun, I thought I told you to… STAY OUT OF IKEBUKUROOO!' Shizuo hurled the stop sign at the informant's head only to have it hit the wall behind him and leave large cracks on it.

'Hoo… it's Shizu-chan, didn't see you back there, you're getting a lot better at trying to sneak up on me.' Izaya said with a smirk as he brought out his switch-blade while Shizuo tch'ed with an irritated look on his face. This was the third time Izaya had seen Shizuo this week, and it was only Thursday, to him Shizuo was like a drug, he was addicted to him and the adrenaline rush he gave him whenever they played their version of tip around the city. But Izaya was addicted to Shizuo for another reason, and that was that he loved Shizuo, he had liked Shizuo ever since he saw him when Shinra introduced each to the other and after that his feelings for Shizuo turned into love. Izaya knew Shizuo hated him, but his love for Shizuo, which was locked away deep in his heart, kept reviving every time he saw the ex-bartender.

'I know you're only trying harder because you love me.' Izaya said, grinning now as he lunged at Shizuo with his favourite switch-blade in his right hand. He landed a shallow gash on the left side of Shizuo's chest and stood back to watch the blood that ran down and coloured his white bartender shirt which now had a slit where he got cut.

'Heh, yeah, as if I'D EVER EVEN LIKE YOU ONE LITTLE BIT!' Shizuo picked up the nearest metal object, which happened to be a trash can, and threw it at Izaya's back as the flea started running toward the nearest alley. He swore Izaya had eyes in the back of his head since he dodged the trash can, its lid and the contents of the can. Then as always Shizuo followed Izaya through the backstreets of Ikebukuro. He sometimes wondered why he did that, how it would just be easier to let go and walk away, and always dismissed it an, I only follow him 'cause I wanna catch that flea's ass and teach him a lesson about what he could do when someone pissed him off, let alone frame him for a crime a few years ago.

As Shizuo turned the corner he saw an Izaya sitting on top of the 2 metre fence, ready to escape to the other side as soon as danger came too close. Shizuo froze, thinking about how to approach and how to counter the flea when he moved, Shizuo pulled the gutter pipes off the building next to him and roughly bent it into a sphere. He dropped it onto the floor and kicked it with an extreme force, sending it flying up.

'Hmmm, nee nee Shizu-chan, where were you aiming?' Izaya said innocently with a finger to his chin while tilting his head to the side.

Shizuo smirked mischievously, 'Oh you'lll see.' His smirk grew wider as he saw Izaya's eyes widen as he looked up, only to have the bent up gutter pipes smack into his face. He fell forward, off the fence, and only just caught himself with his hands. At that moment Shizuo couldn't hold in his how funny Izaya's face was anymore as he burst out laughing at the raven.

'Y-you should've seen the look on your face - hahhaha - it was - he… priceless - hahahaa.' Shizuo finally got the words out through his bouts of laughing at Izaya. He walked up to the small man.

'You know, no matter what you do,' he picked a nearly unconscious Izaya up (since the pipes hit him really hard) after giggling a bit more. 'I'll always hate you.' He saw Izaya's eyes close before he started walking to Shinra's place.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there, since this is my first fanfic I'm gonna finish it even if there aren't any reviews, but review's would be nice, tell me how I'm going and if you have an idea for later in the story (of course I'll put an acknowledgment in the A/N if I use the idea) and criticism is very much welcome. If any of you really disliked a part in this please don't kill me, just review... But on happier terms, I hope you guys will enjoy my fanfic.**

**Bibi then ^^**

**~ Mercy ~**


	2. Chapter 2: What should I do?

Chapter Title: What should I do?

Summary: Izaya attempts suicide after years of bearing Shizuo's hate for him, when he wakes up he finds himself as his high-school self on the day of his initiation ceremony, while in the real world Shizuo takes Izaya to Shinra's and begins to realise his feelings for the 'flea'. Will the two ever be reunited?

**This is chapter 2 of 'I was broken' I hope you'll enjoy it. And when there's like… some random shonen ai in the next chapter I'll just say a little something about it in the chapter before for those people who don't really like it that much. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Izaya: There's going to be some smexy stuff between Shizu-chan and me? I can't wait.**

**Shizuo: Yeah right, just shut up yea damn flea.**

**Izaya: I know you want me, Shizu-chan.**

**Shizuo: JUST SHADDUP**

**Mercy: You two make the perfect couple *insert innocent smile***

**Izaya: I know right**

**Shizuo: *insert Shizuo blushing like mad***

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or the characters in any way.**

* * *

"I'll always hate you…" Izaya heard Shizuo's say those words before the darkness took over…

'So… Shizu-chan really hates me…' The unconscious raven started questioning why he kept coming back to Ikebukuro to get more of Shizu-chan. Originally he had thought that it was because he was addicted to the adrenaline feeling that coursed through his body whenever the duo chased the other, but now he wasn't so sure. Then he heard a voice… his own voice, he realised, and it was telling him something. After a minute of listening to the blurry words, the voice, most likely his conscience, finally said something the raven understood.

'_It's because you want Shizuo to love you back.'_

Izaya was a bit surprised when he heard these words, he knew he loved Shizuo much more and in a different way to all his other beloved humans, but he had never really thought that he had wanted to make Shizuo love him… unless Shizu-chan just happened to.

'_For all these years, the only thing you wanted to do was make Shizuo love you, to make him feel sadness when he or someone hurts you, to be by your side wherever you go, and to make sure that no-one else but you had captured his heart.'_

After the voice said this, Izaya was stunned, because now that it was pointed out to him in black and white he realised that those where, in fact, his exact intentions. But the raven knew he couldn't make Shizu-chan love him, after all hadn't he said so himself? _I'll never stop hating you…_ As the words echoed throughout his mind, he knew it really was impossible for his wish to ever come true.

'Even if I force him to, it's not going to work.' Izaya thought he was going crazy now, talking to his conscience and all.

'_So what will you do?'_

Yep definitely crazy, especially since his conscience was answering him now.

'_It's not crazy Izaya, I just wanna talk to someone.'_

'Actually it is, you're my conscience, you shouldn't need to want to talk to someone' Izaya heard the voice sigh and then decided that it was probably okay for him to wake up now, and he was wondering, what would he do?

* * *

"Oi, Shinra, how is he?" Shizuo asked as he always did when he injured Izaya.

"Hmm? Oh he's fine. You can go in now if you want, just don't wake him up. I must go now to my beloved and have a wonderful evening enjoying her unique cooking." As soon as he finished talking Celty was behind him and hitting him on the head with a rolled up newspaper.

She started typing on her phone.

_[That's practically an insult, saying that my cooking is unique.] _She erased it then started typing again.

_[I know it's not good,] _she started typing more but Shinra stopped her before talking.

"What are you talking about? The taste doesn't matter so long as you love the one who made it, and I love you Celtyyyy!" He jumped to glomp her but Celty stepped out of the way and watched as Shinra fell face first onto the floor, then she started walking away to her room.

"Ah! W-wait Celty, just let me hug you once in a while, you know it's normal for people to think they cook badly, but your cooking is really good, it's always so bland and that's just how I like it." Shinra hurried after her through the door to the living room.

As Shizuo watched the door close, he heard a small groan coming from Izaya's room, and rushed in to find an Izaya with his head wrapped up and a drip in his arm. He couldn't help but snicker at Izaya for looking so defenceless but as soon as he saw those dull eyes he stopped and walked closer to get a better look at the flea.

"Oi"

No answer.

"Oi, flea."

Still nothing, Shizuo was getting a bit frustrated now.

"DAMN FLEA, I'M TALKING TO YOUU!" Shizuo picked up an extra cushion on one of the chairs and threw it at Izaya's face. Shizuo then gave a satisfied smile as the raven blinked three times before his eyes focused on him.

* * *

As soon as Izaya woke up, he found himself under an unfamiliar ceiling, he sat up with a groan, the result of a strong headache that suddenly made its way to his head, his vision began tunnelling because of the headache. And during this whole time, which was actually a few minutes, he didn't notice Shizuo walking into the room and shouting at him, but as soon as he felt something soft hit his face he snapped out of it and looked up, vision beginning to focus as he blinked more.

The first thing Izaya saw was the debt collector, Shizuo, and as soon as he did he smirked as he always did.

"Ara, if it isn't Shizu-chan, watching me sleep - hehe - just like you always do." Izaya looked at Shizuo with those crimson eyes of his with a smug expression on his face.

"Tch, I didn't watch you sleep, I only just came in when you groaned, fle -"

"Hoo, and how would you prove that? How would you prove that while I was knocked out you weren't sitting on that chair next to you and fantasising about little me over here?" Izaya smirked as he waited for Shizuo's reaction, he knew what it was going to be though.

"He, I'LL ABSOLUTELY NEVER, EVERY FANTASISE ABOUT SOMETHING AS INSIGNIFICANT AND EVIL AS YOU!" Shizuo then went on throwing more cushions at the informant since it would be bad if he threw anything else there however tempting it was to throw one of the tables or chairs at the flea. Shinra would either use him for an experiment or torture him using his weird machines, and Shizuo really didn't either.

Izaya got out of bed, only covered by his shirt and the thin blanket that was on top of him when he woke up.

"Shizu-chan, I'm going to change so would you mind waiting outside and then throw cushions when I come out? Or, would you prefer to stay?" Izaya took a step toward the debt collector, but as he did, the collector took a few steps toward the door, then ran out with a slight blush on his cheeks. Izaya had noticed it, and he was definitely going to use it against him later.

The raven then started putting on his normal clothes, black pants, top, then pulled on his fur-trimmed coat. He spent a few minutes sitting on the bed after that, thinking about things like 'why does Shizu-chan hate me?' or 'what am I going to do?' he knew the answer to the first question, but he really didn't know what to do. As his quick mind brought up ideas, both smart and not so smart, he found none that would make him as well as Shizuo happy, after all, if you loved someone wouldn't you want that person to smile and be happy even if you're in the total opposite condition… even if the other absolutely hated you?

If Shizuo hated Izaya, then he decided that Shizuo would probably want Izaya gone, to never annoy him again, dead. And since Izaya loved Shizuo so much, he decided that he would do anything to make him happy, and so the small raven knew what he was going to do. He stood up and walked out the door, ignoring the cushions and words being thrown at him, only thinking of his destination.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this is the second chapter of 'I was broken', I would like to say thank you to **_**Capella Sherlock Holmes **_**and **_**RavenAndRobinLover **_**for reviewing**_**, **_**to **_**Akari Yukimura**_**, **_**Aliinna**_** and **_**Love-girl2015**_** for following.**

**And a special shout-out to **_**Rikka-tan**_** for giving me some advice on writing.**

**Just to make sure I update on time, I'll post the deadlines I've set for myself: Chapters 1 - 8 will be posted every day until the 13th of this month, October, and the rest of the chapters after that will come out at one week intervals.**

**Sometimes it'll be less (or more) time between updates but that just depends on what mood I am, how busy I am with yearly tests which are coming up in a month and however long it takes for my parents to realise that it's past 10:30pm and that I was still on my laptop. Luckily right now I'm on a holiday and we're staying in different rooms so maybe I can get out more than 8 chapters in the next week, we'll just have to see. But if I don't update on time just spam my PM's with something and I'll try get it up ASAP.**

**Well I guess I'll see you guys in the next chapter, don't forget to review and if you see something wrong with my writing just review and criticise freely.**

**Over and out,**

**~ Mercy ~**


	3. Chapter 3: A Pool of Blood

Chapter Title: A Pool of Blood

Summary: Izaya attempts suicide after years of bearing Shizuo's hate for him, when he wakes up he finds himself as his high-school self on the day of his initiation ceremony, while in the real world Shizuo takes Izaya to Shinra's and begins to realise his feelings for the 'flea'. Will the two ever be reunited?

**Hey hey, it's me again guys and this is the third chapter of 'I was broken'. Posting two times in one day is hard, especially when I'm supposed to be recording random stuff for my music assignment *sigh***

**Well, enjoy**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or the characters in any way.**

* * *

As Izaya walked out of Shinra's apartment, he could smell rain, Izaya loved the rain just as much as he loved Shizuo. Why? Well that was because the rain reminded him of Shizuo, rain could be soft and light or it could be heavy and create disasters like floods. It reminded Izaya about how unpredictable Shizuo could be.

Izaya then started walking toward one of the tallest building in Ikebukuro, the Sunshine 60.

* * *

As soon as Shizuo saw Izaya walk out of Shinra's apartment he knew something was wrong, very wrong, he couldn't get rid of a this weird feeling in his gut that told him to follow Izaya. But when Shizuo walked out of the door Izaya was nowhere to be seen, he looked at the elevator and saw that Izaya had already reached floor one. The debt collector cursed and ran down the stairs before the flea could get away.

When Shizuo stepped out of the door it started raining, he cursed and ran in the direction of an alley that he thought he saw Izaya go through, when he turned he saw Izaya at the end of the alley and making another turn. Shizuo decided to stay quiet and just follow Izaya in the shadows.

While the debt collector was stalking the raven, he was thinking, what was he thinking about? He was thinking about how the rain reminded him of Izaya, there was only one word to describe both, annoying. Yep, annoying. The flea always got on his nerves with just his mere presence while the rain, well he Shizuo just simply hated rain.

* * *

Izaya arrived at the entrance to Sunshine 60 and headed straight for the elevators, he ignored all the glances and stares sent his way, determined to finish what he had come to do. As the elevator doors opened Izaya lightly stepped in and hit the button for the roof, on the way up the only thing he was thinking about was what Shizuo might be doing right now.

The doors of the elevator opened to reveal another glass door, Izaya opened it, then walked through onto the roof of the building and toward the railing. As he looked over the whole of Ikebukuro, he thought of Shizuo's face, his blonde hair and blushing like a tomato, something he'd always wanted to see, and as he did he stepped off the edge of the building and fell.

And as Izaya fell, he said in a soft voice,

"Even though I won't be here anymore, I wonder if you'll still remember me, or if you'll move on… Shizuo…" The raven said Shizuo's name as he felt an impact, softer than what he had expected, but his eyes still rolled back into his head as the blackness took over.

* * *

As Shizuo turned a corner, he cursed, he had lost track of Izaya. About two alleyways before the one he was on Izaya had turned a corner, but before Shizuo could get there the raven was out of sight. Shizuo cursed again and headed out onto the main street, he found himself in front of Ikebukuro's tallest office building, Sunshine 60. He sat down on a bench and scanned the crowd for Izaya, but found nothing.

As soon as the debt collector stood up to go somewhere else, he heard a woman scream, he immediately turned to the noise and saw a woman with a scared look on her face pointing up to the top of Sunshine 60.

At first Shizuo couldn't see anything, but as the seconds ticked by he realised a figure was falling from the top of the building and as soon as he saw the fur coat he ran at his fastest toward the place Izaya was going to hit the ground. He knew he wouldn't make it in time so the blonde dived under the informant and felt something hit him with a massive force. Shizuo heard cracks of bones and… his name, the flea actually said his name instead of that pathetic nick-name he gave the ex-bartender.

When Shizuo sat up, very carefully, he saw his bloodstained clothes and Izaya's paling but peaceful face. He quickly pulled out his cell and called Shinra.

"_Hello hello."_ The voice on the other side answered after a ring.

"Shinra, send Celty over, now." Shizuo spoke quickly, knowing here wasn't much time until the flea couldn't be saved.

"_Hmm? Shizuo? What's wro-"_

"Just quickly send her over."

"_Where are you?"_

"In front of Sunshine 60."

Shizuo heard the sound of a horse through the phone before Shinra answered.

"_Ok, Celty's on her way." _Then he hung up.

In less than 3 minutes Celty was standing in front of Shizuo, she didn't question why Izaya was like that, she just picked him up carefully and draped him over her lap. Shizuo looked at her.

"I'll meet you at Shinra's." With that, Celty nodded and raced down the streets of 'bukuro to Shinra's apartment.

Shizuo looked to the sky, looked back at the pool of blood where, just a minute ago, Izaya was lying, pale, cold and lifeless. The debt collector felt something wet slide down his cheek, not the rain, that had stopped a while ago, he reached up to his face and realised he was crying, he cursed at himself for getting teary over such a small subject, he hated the flea he shouldn't be crying about him.

Not really caring about his blood-stained clothes, Shizuo turned and started walking back to Shinra's apartment.

"Damn flea."

* * *

Shizuo arrived at Shinra's apartment in about 15 minutes, the door was open so he let himself in. as soon as the blonde got in he could hear clanking of metal coming from the operating room and he could smell blood, lots of it.

He then looked around the room and noticed the cushions and pillows he threw around this morning were still scattered around the entrance, he sighed and began picking them up and putting them back where they should be.

While Shizuo was picking up the soft things, he thought of Izaya. He thought about why he jumped, if he was okay but most importantly, he thought about whether Izaya was going to make it out of that operating room alive or not.

* * *

**A/N: And we come to an end of another chapter of 'I was broken'**

**Thank you again to **_**Capella Sherlock Holmes**_** and **_**Rikka-tan**_** for reviewing, to **_**GokunoPico**_**, **_**Jero-chama **_**and**_** XandyPants **_**for favouriting (lawl idk) and to **_**Akari Yukimura, Aliinna, Love-girl2015, NekoFruba9, Niji95, Soi Kusa **_**and **_**twinkle-twinkee**_** for following.**

**And finally, a BIIIG thank you to all you 338 people out there who bothered to click on this story and read it. You have no idea how much this means to me *insert tear***

**Also just saying since most of the readers are American, I write in Australian english, so realize (American) is realise (Australian) and if there're any other weird words you find it's probably just the difference between the two types of english. Just thought I'd clear that up before someone asked or somethin.**

**Izaya: EEEHHHHH!? WAIT! WHY'D YOU MAKE ME DIE?**

**Mercy: Erm… *scratches head***

**Shizuo: Good riddance flea.**

**Izaya: Nooooo why'd you take Shizu-chan away from me? You said we were the perfect couple *insert pout***

**Mercy: You two are the perfect couple.**

**Izaya: So why'd ya kill me off? If I'm dead we can't be a couple.**

**Shizuo: Well I don't wanna be a coup-**

**Mercy: Hehe, oh you'll see, both of you'll see *insert evil, plotting grin***

**Izaya: …?**

**Shizuo: *insert gulp***

**Mercy: Well bibi you guys.**

**Shizuo: Ahh? Who're you talking t- *insert Mercy covering Shizuo's mouth* Mmmph hmmmm**

**Mercy: See you in the next chapter ^^**

**~ Mercy ~**


	4. Chapter 4: Some time to Think

Chapter Title: Some time to Think

Summary: Izaya attempts suicide after years of bearing Shizuo's hate for him, when he wakes up he finds himself as his high-school self on the day of his initiation ceremony, while in the real world Shizuo takes Izaya to Shinra's and begins to realise his feelings for the 'flea'. Will the two ever be reunited?

**Chapter four of 'I was Broken' is heereeeee AHAHAHAHAAAA, I love all you guys hehe *insert hiccup*, no I'm not drunk mehee. I just love all you… *insert collapse***

**Izaya: *insert poke* I think she's dead…**

**Shizuo: No you flea, since you were unconscious, you wouldn't know but she stayed up still 4 am to write this chapter, while eating black-forest cakes…**

**Izaya: Oh…**

**Shizuo: Now, you're supposed to be in Shinra's operating room, go ba-**

**Shinra: Izaya! *comes in holding large pieces of machinery* I haven't finished operating on youuu.**

**Izaya: Nooo, I don't wanna go back *runs away***

**Mercy: S-save meee… *reaches out***

**Shinra: Ok, I'll help you**

**Mercy: Actually, no, I'm ok, totally fine, see *stands up* *insert nervous laugh* W-WAIIT IZAYAA! *runawayyyyy* I-I'm sorry if there are any mistakes and for the bad title, just… I promise to never get drunk on black forest cakes and no sleep ever agaiiiin.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or the characters in any way.**

* * *

Black.

That was the only thing that surrounded me, black.

'Am I dead…?' The raven didn't know if he was or not as he kept asking himself that question over and over again.

"_Izaya, come down to breakfast, today's a very special day." _Izaya heard a familiar voice echo through his mind as he tried to think of where he'd heard that voice before. But before he could, a white light entered his mind and then, he woke up.

When Izaya woke up, he found himself in a familiar room, it was very clean, just like his house in Shinjiku, and it seemed like his room, but it was full of things he had thrown out long ago. Then he heard another voice coming from right outside the door on his right.

"Izzy, mama's calling you, you need to come down quicklyyyy." That voice and what the voice had said confirmed where he was, he was in his home when his mother was alive, with his two younger twin sisters. Now all he had to do was find out the date.

The raven then got out of bed and found a uniform for Raira Academy next to him, since that was his last school with a uniform, he assumed he still went there. So he put on his clothes and went out into the corridor to look for the bathroom. Izaya turned around a few corners then found a little girl with the same black hair as his standing on a small stool, brushing her teeth in front of the sink.

The girl smiled before quietly saying, "Good morning, Iza-nii."

Izaya smiled back and playfully messed up her hair.

"Good morning, Kururi."

He felt something small hit his back before arms wrapped around his legs.

"You finally woke up! Izzy."

"Mm hmm, I did Mai-chan." Izaya walked to the sink, dragging Mairu along since she was still hugging his legs. Izaya started brushing his teeth while listening to Mairu talking to Kururi while the quieter one just nodded and sometimes said a few words on a subject. When the older raven started washing his face, he heard Mairu say something interesting.

"Nee nee Kuru, I wish we could go to Izzy's initiation ceremony today, don't you to?"

Kururi nodded in reply to Mairu. _Hee, so it's _that_ day huh? That must mean that I haven't met Shizu-chan yet. That must mean that…_ Izaya's eyes widened slightly at the thought. _That must mean that this time I can make Shizu-chan love me back, right? _He nearly dropped his toothbrush but clenched his small fingers tighter around the handle, and made a mental list of things he could do to make sure the younger blonde would at least not hate him.

After being in the bathroom for several minutes, going through his hygiene routine and making the mental list, Izaya skipped down the stairs toward the kitchen where he could smell his mother's delicious cooking.

"Good morning, mum." His mother rolled her brown eyes at her only son.

"Finally decided to wake up, huh?" The two of them giggled a bit for no reason other than the light mood. "Well, are you excited? After all, you are starting senior high in Raira Academy today. I hope you can make good friends, maybe even get a girl." The raven's mother nudged and winked at her slightly blushing son.

"Mum! Don't say that type of stuff, it's kinda…" Izaya didn't want to finish the sentence, no it was more like he couldn't finish the sentence.

"It's kind of?"

"N-never mind." Izaya turned to the table and sat down while his mum served him some rice, fried fish, vegetables and, miso soup and egg rolls.

As Izaya ate, he checked the time on the clock, time seemed to go by so slowly that it was excruciating, the raven just couldn't help it, he wanted to see Shizuo. He wanted to see Shizuo and make the blonde fall for him, after all, he really didn't feel like suiciding again.

But in the end, Izaya finished his breakfast, said goodbyes to his family, grabbed a black jacket and went off to school with an extremely happy look on his face. He turned a corner and saw Shinra walking into the school through the front entrance.

"Hey, Shinra!" the to-be-underground-doctor turned around and saw Izaya walking toward him.

"Good morning Izaya, I see that you're very happy today."

"Mmm, I am." The raven gave Shinra a small smile and kept walking toward the hall.

"Mind telling me why?"

"Well… it's a secret." Izaya winked and started running towards the hall with a panting Shinra following behind.

* * *

Shizuo saw the (already underground) doctor walk out of the operating room while taking off the blood-stained gloves he wore. He looked a bit sad when he walked up to Shizuo.

"Izaya is alive for now, but there's a big possibility that he will die within the next week, if not then he will just be in a coma until he feels like waking up." Shizuo didn't know what to say, what to do, he felt a bit… lost.

"How big is this possibility of Izaya dying in the week?" Shizuo really didn't want to hear the answer but he had to know. As soon as Shizuo asked, Shinra looked down at the floor with a depressed look on his face.

"87%" Shizuo didn't do anything other than nod at the doctor and turning away to walk out of the building. As Shizuo walked toward his apartment, he felt s foreign feeling tugging at his chest, he recognised it, people called it being worried, the blonde couldn't believe it, he was actually worried about the flea, Izaya, the one who he had wanted to kill ever since they met and he was worried about him. Shizuo arrived at his apartment and took of his bloodied clothes straight away before tossing them into the bin and walking toward the shower. He looked up at the shower head which was already pumping out warm water onto his form, he really needed some time to think.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys did you know that while I was writing Shizuo's part, I fell asleep on top of ma laptop? Then I woke up at like 3:30am and was like 's*** I srsly need to get this done before morning' and now I have and I'm pretty relieved, I spent a good hour sitting in front of my laptop figuring out what the first word would be *sigh***

**Well time for the thank you's.**

**Thank you to **_**Rikka-tan**_** and **_**Soi Kusa**_** for reviewing, to **_**GokunoPico, Jero-chama, Sayroo01604**_** and **_**XandyPants**_** for favouriting… and to **_**Akari Yukimura, Aliinna, BekaTheHippy, Capella Sherlock Holmes, Love-girl2015, NekoFruba9, Niji95, isthisparadise**_** and **_**twinkle-twinkee for following.**_

**I love all you guys, I really do *insert tear***

**Don't forget to review, I really need to know if someone's really unhappy about something or if they have any advice on writing for me.**

**Well, I'm not really sure whether there's gonna be one but I'll say it anyway: For those people who do not like shonen ai, here is a warning to say that there will be kissing in the next chapter.**

**Well, now that that's out and Izzy's knocked out, I'll go stalk Shizzy and see what he's doing, **

**Shizuo: Oh no you don-**

**Mercy: Found youuu ~**

**Shizuo: Crap**

**Bibi**

**~ Mercy ~**


	5. Chapter 5: a K-kiss

Chapter Title: A K-kiss…

Summary: Izaya attempts suicide after years of bearing Shizuo's hate for him, when he wakes up he finds himself as his high-school self on the day of his initiation ceremony, while in the real world Shizuo takes Izaya to Shinra's and begins to realise his feelings for the 'flea'. Will the two ever be reunited?

**Hey hey heyy, this is the beginning of a new chapter, and following on from my last shonen ai warning, erm… there's gonna be a kiss or two but nothing hardcore.**

**Izaya: Yiss, finally some action.**

**Shizuo: Tch *ignores and walks away***

**Izaya: Oi oi Shizu-chan, don't avoid mee, we need to practise smoochin'**

**Shizuo: NO, GO AWAYYY FLEAAA!**

**Izaya: No *hugs Shizuo around the waist***

**Shizuo: Let gooo**

**Izaya: You could easily push me away, why ask me?**

**Shizuo: Shut up, flea *insert slight blush***

**Mercy: Also, sorry about not updating, my mum gave me medicine which kinda knocked me out after I started typing this random intro and like, I tried staying up but I only managed until 1 am, and I woke up on top of ma bed without any blankets on at 9 am in the morning, well since I'll be going on a plane in a few hours I am going to devote the 11 hours on the plane to write, hopefully, until chapter 10. Also, since this chapter is a bit late I didn't have any time to edit or read over it for mistakes before we need to leave for the airport. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter ^^ *hugs Izaya and Shizuo***

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or the characters in any way. Also I do not own Sleeping Beauty *wink wonk***

* * *

Izaya shifted impatiently while the chairman of Raira Academy gave his speech of welcoming to the new first year students. He couldn't wait until he met Shizu-chan, the raven exuded a yellow and pink coloured aura, one of happiness and love.

The chairman kept on talking for the next hour and a half, and by the time he finished and dismissed the assembly for the morning break, Izaya sprinted out of the hall doors and tapped his foot while he waited for Shinra. Shinra came out a few minutes after Izaya did.

"What took you so long? There are other things to do than to loiter around in a hall trying to get out through a single door."

Shinra laughed a bit before replying. "So, why're you so excited? In middle school you came out last and was never interested in many things, so did a girl or something get your attention?" Only then did Izaya realise how enthusiastic he had been to get out and get Shinra to come with him, his quick mind found an excuse right away.

"No, none of the girls are my type, anyway I just wanted to get to the billboard where they've posted the classes to see which class we're in, hopefully we'll be together." Izaya replied with his lie easily before skipping off to the class billboards.

"Ahh, I see. I hope we'll be in the same class too." Shinra followed Izaya to the billboard, and carefully looked in the roles for his name, Kishitani.

At the same time, Izaya was looking up and down the columns of names, looking for two names, Orihara and Heiwajima. He had found Shizuo in class 3, and no sooner did he find his own name six spaces under the blonde's. Of course he had known that they were in the same class since this was his past, he checked just in-case something changed and luckily, it didn't.

The raven walked back to Shinra who was standing behind the crowd, waiting for him.

"Izaya, what took you so long? I'm in class 5, you?"

"Well, it was pretty crowded over there, so I couldn't get to the board as fast as you did, and I'm in class 3." Izaya couldn't help but smile at the thought of Shizuo sitting no more than a few metres away from him in every class, every day.

"Ohh? Really? Well I have a good friend who's also in class 3, come, I'll introduce you right now." The to-be informant allowed Shinra to grab his wrist and pull him towards the sport fields, _I have to act as if I know nothing, _the raven thought to himself as he walked toward his love of seven years.

Shizuo came into view after the two turned around the back of the library, and by that time Izaya's heart was already pounding in his chest like there was no tomorrow. He was just so excited and the only things he hoped for were; to not mess up and to get Shizuo to like him.

"Hey, Shizuo! Come here I have someone to introduce to you." Shinra waved at Shizuo to come but the blonde stayed in his place, determined not to move from his position. So instead they walked to him.

"Hey Shizuo, this is Orihara Izaya, he was a friend of mine who went to the same middle school as me. Izaya, this is Heiwajima Shizuo, we went to the same elementary and junior schools. You two will both be in the same class, so get along well ok?" Shinra looked at the two after the introduction, neither were doing anything much, just standing and staring at each other. Izaya was the first to move, he held his hand out for a shake.

"Nice to meet you, as Shinra said before, I am Orihara Izaya, just call me Izaya. I hope we can become good friends." As Izaya said this, he thought '_I need to start off with just being friends right? After all we can't skip to the romance straight away.'_

Shizuo looked at the hand out-stretched toward him, he lifted his own and the shook for no more than a second.

"I'm Heiwajima Shizuo, Shizuo's just fine."

Right after Shizuo's short introduction, Shinra pushed Izaya's back only to result in Izaya stumbling toward the ground, but before his face impacted on the floor, the raven felt a pair of hands holding him up by the waist. He looked up to see mocha coloured eyes staring into his crimson ones. The raven was really surprised by this since it didn't happen in his past.

'_Maybe even the smallest things I do affect the actions of others.'_ The raven thought after mumbling a shy thank you to Shizuo. By now, Izaya was blushing, his face went redder when he realised he was still being carried by Shizuo.

"Umm, could you please let go?" Izaya just couldn't make eye-contact with the blonde, his eyes just seemed to melt into his.

"No." Shizuo answered, all the while still looking at Izaya's blushing face, this younger version of Shizuo thought that Izaya was one of the prettiest people he had ever met, unconsciously, he began to lean in.

The raven noticed how close the blonde was, he also noticed that he was getting closer. Izaya wanted to push Shizuo away, but his body wouldn't move, so he could only squeeze his eyes shut as he waited for Shizuo to either realise what he was doing or to do what he was going to do.

Izaya felt something soft press against his forehead, by the time he had opened his eyes, he was standing without any support, Shizuo was a metre away and blushing like a tomato and Shinra was looking at Shizuo, then Izaya, then back at Shizuo.

"Erm, sorry about that, I didn't know what I was doing." The blushing younger Shizuo looked at the ground, he couldn't look at the slim, black-haired, crimson-eyed man standing before him, especially not after he had k-kissed him. Even in the blonde's thoughts he couldn't say that 'k' word without stuttering.

"No, it's ok, it was just a bit… unexpected" Izaya smiled at the bashful blonde and walked up to him. The bell rang just as he arrived next to Shizuo. "Let's go to class, or else we'll be late, I can tell that we'll be the best of buddies."

The raven linked arms with Shizuo and walked off, leaving a stunned Shinra behind.

Izaya looked at his love and thought to himself.

_This is going to be fun, very fun._

* * *

In the real world, where nothing ever went as one wanted it to go, it had been two and a half weeks since Izaya jumped. Izaya had survived the first week which meant that it would now be up to him to wake up from the coma. Every day, Shizuo goes to Shinra's place to see if Izaya was okay, but each visit would only be a few minutes long, when Shizuo sat down on a chair next to Izaya's bed and asked Shinra about how Izaya was.

This time it was different, even though, this time when Shinra came in he had that face when you wanted to ask a favour of someone but knew they weren't gonna do it. Shizuo knew how to recognise these expressions because of his job as a debt collector, when everyone lied or just… didn't.

"Ok, what do you want Shinra?" The blonde knew the doctor was going to ask sooner or later, so he might as well get it done and over with.

"Uhh, well I was wondering if… could you please pretty please with a cherry on top take Izaya to your apartment and look after him? Please? With a cherry on top?" From Shizuo's perspective, he could see that Shinra was desperate.

"Why?"

"Well, lately there have been more problems with the gangs and people keep coming to me to get fixed, but since Izaya is here I can't do as many operations as there are people coming. Izaya's in a stable condition so, it's ok to move him. So please? Pretty pleasseeee?"

The blonde sighed before agreeing and Shinra started explaining things that he needed to do. Shizuo needed to keep checking up on Izaya every 2 hours at least, and keep an eye on the IV machine but not much else since Shinra would come every 2 days and if there was the slightest difference, Shizuo had to call Shinra.

Since Shinra was free that day, he went with Shizuo to set up all the equipment around Shizuo's bed, while Shizuo would sit on the couch with Izaya's head on his lap. He realised that he had never actually seen the informant up close, so this time as he was looking at Izaya's slim and delicate features, he saw things he had never seen before. Shizuo looked at the raven's closed eyes, he noticed how long those eyelashes of his were, they looked nearly… girlish. His eyes travelled down the delicate lines of his nose and lips, the pale skin that the features were embedded on made Shizuo have a strange urge to lean in and touch it to see if it felt as soft as it looked. Shizuo pulled his hand through the raven's bangs, exposing the pale forehead, he leaned down and placed a small, gentle kiss on his pale skin. The blonde only realised what he did after he sat back up, he looked at the raven's peaceful face and smooth breathing, then sighed and leaned back so that now he was staring at the boring ceiling to make sure he didn't k-kiss Izaya again. He felt his face flush red as he stuttered the word in his mind.

He felt that weird tugging feeling in his chest again as he thought about the difference between the Izaya that teased him and made him lose to the monster inside of him and the Izaya that was peacefully breathing in and out, not having to worry about the tortures of everyday life as he slept in his coma. At that moment, Shizuo thought of the fairytale for children, Sleeping Beauty, he started comparing the two, Sleeping Beauty and Izaya, the porcelain skin the delicate lips, the long eyelashes… Shizuo shook his head to get rid of his thoughts. How could he even think about that type of stuff, especially since he absolutely hated the flea, at least, he used to. Now, because of this strange pain in his chest, the blonde really wasn't sure anymore.

* * *

**A/N: I have finally conquered this chapter, it's the longest out of them all but it's still only 6 pages in Microsoft *sigh*, well that was 2 kisses and a comparison between Izaya and a princess, I don't even know why I write stuff like that. This chapter was kinda a b**** to write since I was practically drugged *stares pointedly at my mother***

**Well now, I would like to say thank you to **_**Rikka-tan, VannaUsagi13**_** and the two guests who go by the names of**_** LeftMirrorSound**_** and **_**finale**_** for reviewing. To **_**GokunoPico, Jero-chama, Sayroo01604, Skitz13, Soi Kusa, XandyPants, Ying Vampire **_**and **_**xXSakura -no-HanaXx**_** for favourites. And to the 18 people who are following 'I was Broken'.**

**Another reason that I have decided to try get to chapter 10 is that 'I was Broken' has hit over 1000 views and I'm like, so emotional right now, I… I… I wanna thank EVERYONE who has bothered to read 'I was Broken' so… so… geez I kinda feel stupid but I'm just soo happy, I feel like listing down all the 1062 people who have read 'I was Broken' but… doesn't give me the list *sigh***

**So, here's a big THANK YOU in capital letters to thank absolutely everybody who read 'I was Broken'**

**Don't forget to review and tell me if there's anything wrong or if you want something to happen, no hardcore stuff since I don't want to write that stuff... yet... maybe. Next chapter I might try make Shizuo's part longer than Izaya's. *sigh* I really need to remember to edit my stories on the Doc Manager before I update the story.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Mercy, out.**

**~ Mercy ~**


	6. Chapter 6: Just 2 minutes

Chapter Title: Just 2 minutes

Summary: Izaya attempts suicide after years of bearing Shizuo's hate for him, when he wakes up he finds himself as his high-school self on the day of his initiation ceremony, while in the real world Shizuo takes Izaya to Shinra's and begins to realise his feelings for the 'flea'. Will the two ever be reunited?

**Welcome to a new chapter of 'I was Broken' I'm writing this while at Shanghai airport and like… there are two hours until my flight so hopefully I can get this chapter done by then and start on chapter 7 on board.**

**Izaya: Where are you going? Can I come too? No, can Shizu-chan and I come too? Please? *insert puppy eyes***

**Shizuo: No, I don't wanna go anywhere with you, flea.**

**Izaya: But you've already kissed me while I was unconscious, you pervert. Shizu-vert…**

**Shizuo: *looks away to try n' hide a blush***

**Izaya: See? You're blushing Shizu-vert.**

**Shizuo: N-no I'm not, flea.**

**Mercy: Aww, when I watch you two I can't help but think that you really are the perfect couple. Maybe I should get some more action in to enforce it onto Shizzy some more. Hmm, you know I guess I could sneak you guys onto the plane.**

**Shizuo: N-no, don't, besides you wouldn't.**

**Mercy: *insert creepy smile***

**Shizuo: Shit.**

**Mercy: So there will most likely be some kisses and/or other stuff since I'm in the mood to write it but no sex sadly. Well, enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or the characters in any way**

* * *

After Izaya and Shizuo left Shinra gaping at their behinds from the soccer fields, they walked to their second period classes, sport. Izaya was good at running, very good, at least he was before he jumped of Sunshine 60, the raven wasn't sure how good or bad his stamina was since he was still in senior school and not 22.

Since today was their first sport lesson, the class had to do 3 laps around the sports ground, a total of 5 kilometres, and record their time. Shizuo and Izaya were the fastest of the whole class, finishing the laps within 15 minutes while the others came in at about the 25 mark panting like dogs while the duo were sitting on the grass under a sakura tree talking normally.

The tree's flowers were blossoming now, falling and drifting in the direction the wind blows them in, the place where Izaya and Shizuo were sitting made it look like the sakura blossoms were showering them in pink petals. After half an hour of talking, the last of the students came rolling in and the duo were forced to get up and start the next test, when they got up, pink blossoms were scattered around on their clothes, hair and shoulders. The two quickly shook them off and kept talking as they walked back to the larger group. Izaya realised that this was the first time he had actually had a normal talk to Shizuo about everyday things, events that didn't really matter instead of trying to piss the other off and shout threats about killing the other. His thoughts were interrupted by the teacher as he droned on and on about other sports we had to do and the standards to get an 'A', 'B' or a 'C' in their reports.

It was third period now, and the class went to their home room to start their maths lesson. In maths, the classes were split depending on how good they were in their last school, of course Izaya was in the advanced class, but Shizuo was in second (higher than average), Shinra was also in advanced with Izaya.

"So Izaya, how's it going? You know, between you and Shizuo."

"Hmm? Oh, well right now I don't really know much about him but I can tell we're going to be besties." Izaya thought of the blonde and when he kissed him, since Izaya was still only 15, he hadn't had his first kiss yet, _hopefully it'll be with Shizu-chan though… _the raven thought about what it would be like, to have those soft, pink lips on his own. Whatever it was going to be like, Izaya hoped it would be hot. As Izaya was daydreaming about the blonde, his maths teacher, who introduced himself as Ponaru sensei, walked into the class and began the lesson.

As Izaya walked out of the class to lunch, he scanned the crowd of students coming out of the classrooms for Shizuo. His maths class was easy, he'd learnt it all before so the teacher decided to give him extra work from the year above his, he wondered how Shizuo did… he instantly snapped out of his thoughts as he saw a tall blonde figure walk out of the second class.

"Shizu-chaan!" Izaya waved then weaved between the crowd, with Shinra behind, to Shizuo.

Shizuo smiled and answered, "Hey Izaya-kun, Shinra."

"Just Izaya." The raven pouted at the use of 'kun' after his name, it reminded him of all the times Shizuo had threatened to kill him if he came to Ikebukuro. The blonde had giggled a bit at the face Izaya was making.

"Ok then, Izaya." He smiled and the trio walked out and onto the field they were near when Shinra introduced the other two to each other. As they sat down the blond and the raven continued talking on the subject at sport, as the brunet with them sat down and thought about the headless beauty who lived with him and his dad. Suddenly, Shizuo changed the subject to a slightly depressing one as he turned his sad face away from Izaya.

"You know, we really shouldn't be friends, Izaya."

"Huh? Why?" The raven knew why, and he had already come up with an idea to stay with the blonde.

"Because, I'm a monster, I have this hateful power in me, I destroy absolutely everything that even slightly annoys me. I don't want to hurt you, I… I really don't."

"Is that so? Well, you don't have to worry, I won't leave no matter how hurt I get, cuz I know that if you did hurt me you wouldn't have done it intentionally." Izaya smiled at the depressed Shizuo to give him some comfort, something he'd wanted to do ever since he had seen the blonde seven years ago.

Those mocha coloured eyes widened for a moment as they processed what had just been said, that Izaya wouldn't leave him, that he wasn't scared, that he cared for him.

"But I really can't control this power, I -" Shizuo was cut off as Izaya rebounded.

"I said it's ok, after all isn't that what I'm here for?" The raven gave Shizuo another reassuring smile to tell him that he absolutely wouldn't be going anywhere.

Shizuo smiled back and hugged him. "Thank you."

Even though Izaya couldn't see the blonde's face, he knew the smile was still on his face.

"You're welco-" Izaya was cut off by the bell ringing for fourth period, English. "Damn." The raven got up and held a hand out for Shizuo. "Well, are you coming?"

"Of course." The blonde gave Izaya a smile before taking his hand, but instead of getting up, Shizuo dragged the raven down towards him and pulled him in for another hug and a kiss on his rosy left cheek. Then after a few seconds in that position Shizuo stood up. "Let's go." He dragged Izaya up with his incredible strength before the duo walked off to their English class.

The two were too absorbed in each other to hear Shinra leaving in the other direction and saying his goodbye's to the duo.

* * *

Back at Shizuo's apartment, Shinra had finished setting up the IV and walked back into the living room where Shizuo and Izaya were to tell the blonde that he could move Izaya to the bed. Instead, he found the debt collector fast asleep on the couch with Izaya's head in his lap, so he left a note telling him to move Izaya as soon as he woke up, and left.

* * *

Shizuo opened his eyes to a dark room, he looked around and realised he was in his living room and that it was night, as the blonde started moving he noticed a weight on his lap, he looked down and saw the face of Orihara Izaya in his coma, on his lap. The blonde couldn't remember what happened before he went to sleep.

'_Huh? What happened…?' _ He spent a few minutes trying to recall what had happened earlier that day. _'Ah, I remember now, Shinra was setting up the equipment for Izaya, where is he?' _Shizuo saw something yellow in the darkness of the room on the coffee table, he picked up the note and read it, it was from Shinra telling him to put Izaya onto the bed and how to connect the machines to him.

So he picked up the raven bridal style and walked to his room, he carefully lay Izaya down in the middle of his bed and followed the instructions to put all the needles and wires in the right places. When he finished, he checked the time, 2 am, he decided that he would eat something since; one, his stomach was rumbling really loudly and two, he had food that would expire soon anyway. So he walked to the kitchen and brought out a pie that was going to expire tomorrow, so he chucked it in the microwave and hit the button to heat it up for 2 minutes.

In the meantime, he decided to go back to check on Izaya to see if the machines were doing their job. The blonde instantly regretted it as he saw the pale skin emerging from the cream coloured blanket, not that colours would matter right now since it was dark, but he could still see the porcelain skin. He was dragged in by the delicate features of his face once more as he found himself sitting on the edge of the bed. That strange and foreign feeling that tugged on his chest was there once more as he carefully looked at the feminine eyelashes of the raven.

The blonde tried to figure out what this weird emotion was but another thing in his body told him that it didn't matter, that he had to make some kind of gentle connection between his own body and the ravens'. So he obeyed it, he bent his head down for the second time that day as he made his lips softly brush the unconscious informants own. The blonde licked those soft lips that belonged to the raven and savoured the sweet taste of it, it was sour like lemons but it had a hint of something bitter as well, something on the lines of coffee. He liked it. He wanted more, but his brain told him to stop kissing the guy he absolutely didn't want to be with, but here he was, lending his own bed to his enemy, kissing his enemy… he liked it. The blonde decided that he didn't hate the flea anymore, instead he came to the conclusion that he at least liked the raven a little… but only a little. Even so, he liked the taste of Izaya, so he kept licking those pink lips of his until he realised it had been nearly half an hour of him sitting on his bed and kissing the flea. So Shizuo stood back up and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him and going to the kitchen.

The blonde reached into the microwave for the pie only to feel something hard and cold touching him on his fingertips, he sighed as he set the microwave to heat for another 2 minutes, this time staying in the kitchen and making sure he didn't go back to Izaya's room.

Finally he got his pie and ate it, his stomach slowly stopping its rumbling sound. Soon the sound was gone altogether, so he walked to his bathroom, cleaning himself and going through his everyday hygiene routine before walking to the couch with one of his extra blankets and falling asleep.

* * *

**Gawd I'm sorry guys, last chapter I said I would make Shizu-chan's part longer but I got too sucked up into Izaya's part and Shizuo's part got cut short, but at least the chapters are still getting a bit longer, and at least there was some of the younger Shizuo's thoughts and some fluff. Well it's like, 10:30 pm china time and it took me like 4 hours to write this chapter, but I still have around eight and a half hours left until I arrive in Australia where the air is fresh and where people don't talk about shooting wild birds that fly past with a slingshot so that they can cook it and eat it… no offence to China. So hopefully by tomorrow evening I can post all the chapters from 6 till 10 but if I work faster then I can get more out.**

**Well since there's like… no internet on the plane I can't check the list of people who reviewed, I just know that there are about 17 last time I checked.**

**But still I would like to say thank you for continuing to read my fanfic and I hope you're enjoying it.**

**Shizuo: *on my left* Tch, why am I even here anyway?**

**Izaya: *on my right* Cuz I wanna go to Australia.**

**Shizuo: Yeah? Well I don't.**

**Izaya: *leans across me towards Shizuo* Oh really now?**

**Shizuo: Yes, really. *but still leans toward Izaya***

**Mercy: *leans back to watch a little live action***

**Izaya: Well?**

**Shizuo: *grabs Izaya's fluffy jacket and pulls him in for a kiss***

**Mercy: *fangirling***

**Izaya: *wraps arms around Shizuo's neck***

**Mercy: Hehe, well bibi guys, need to write the next chapter.**

**~ Mercy ~**


	7. Chapter 7: Nakanaide - Don't cry

Chapter Title: Nakanaide - Don't Cry

Summary: Izaya attempts suicide after years of bearing Shizuo's hate for him, when he wakes up he finds himself as his high-school self on the day of his initiation ceremony, while in the real world Shizuo takes Izaya to Shinra's and begins to realise his feelings for the 'flea'. Will the two ever be reunited?

**Ahh, another chapter of 'I was Broken' another 4 hours which I'm going to use to write it. Since I can't sleep on a plane that well I'm just gonna write through the night and see what my imagination brings with it. Since I've already switched to EST, the time right now is 3 am so I'll be arriving in Australia in like, 7 hours. I forgot to mention this in my last chapter even though I could go back and change it right now, but I don't like my hair, I have natural curls which I like very much and I went to the hairdressers to cut my hair some, but since my mum and the hair guy were speaking in mandarin I couldn't understand, so after the guy cut ma hair I was like this is nice, then he got a blow-dryer and that cylindrical lookin comb thing and started straightening ma hair. So when he was like that I was like frozen and like **_**f*** I am not gonna get ma hair straightened**_** but I did since I rly didn't know what to do. And now ma hair's all straight and its been lik that for two days ;-; I'm just ranting about personal stuff now but luckily ma curls are comin back. Well for those people who actually read this, I apologise for talking about unimportant stuff in a fanfic so, on with the story.**

**Shizuo: Finally…**

**Izaya: Is someone finally getting excited about me?**

**Shizuo: N-no absolutely not, flea!**

**Izaya: Hehe, ok whatever you say.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or the characters in any way**

* * *

In Izaya's dream, it had already been a month since he started senior high, he was the top student in all his classes except sport, since a certain blonde was way stronger than himself. He was also helping Shizuo's younger self calm down and to be able to control his power, the blonde was getting a lot better at it so that now, he didn't start up fights on the school or hurt anyone.

That was also a bad thing.

After first period on a Tuesday morning, Izaya came out of his maths class and as usual, went searching for Shizuo. And as usual, Shizuo would walk out of the classroom next to his, or so he thought. After five minutes of waiting and after telling Shinra to go first, Shizuo still hadn't come out of his maths room, so an impatient Izaya went in, only to find a group of girls with very short skirts and heavy make-up surrounding a tall blonde who looked a bit distressed.

"Nee nee Shizuo, will you go out with me?" One girl with light brown hair asked.

"No, go out with me." A tanned girl with heavy mascara on was practically rubbing herself over his Shizuo, HIS Shizuo, the raven couldn't contain his anger anymore. He marched up to the group and pushed through the girls until he got to Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan is mine, so none of you can have him!" The raven, who was now dragging along a stunned Shizuo stalked out of the classroom, leaving a few shocked girls behind. Izaya didn't stop dragging Shizuo, who just followed, until he closed the door to the roof of the main building.

Only then did Izaya turn his body to face Shizuo, while his face looked down at the floor.

"I-I'm sorry. I just really didn't like the look of those girls all over you, I-"

"Shh, it's okay, don't cry, please don't cry." Shizuo held Izaya tightly to his chest as a few tears slid down the raven's cheeks.

"I… I like you, no. I love you. I really do, I… just don't know what to do…" The blonde looked at Izaya, a bit shocked at his words, but nonetheless, happy. He held him even closer to his chest without suffocating him as he gently patted his back, a smile spread over Shizuo's face as he did.

"Well, I love you too." Shizuo replied with utmost seriousness. He pulled away from Izaya, holding him at an arm's length to get a good look at his face. He smiled once more as he wiped away some of Izaya's tears using the back of his hand before cupping the small man's pale cheek.

"I fell for you a long time ago, when I saw you that day when Shinra introduced us, I felt something calling to me from you. So don't cry." That was the only thing the blonde said before pulling Izaya in for a kiss on his lips.

The raven felt the other's tongue prod against his sealed lips, asking for entrance. Izaya slightly parted his pink lips and felt Shizuo's tongue against his, easily dominating the smaller man's mouth, exploring the dark cavern.

As the school bell rang for the end of recess, the duo stayed in their passionate kiss for a few moments longer, before parting and smiling at the other. Then they rushed off to their next period.

* * *

The debt collector dropped down on his couch after a certain underground doctor came to check up on Izaya. The blonde just got scolded for not pulling the blanket all the way up to the raven's chin after washing him, sure it was weird for Shizuo to strip an unconscious man out of his clothes to wash him, but he realised after a week of doing it that he liked looking at Izaya's thin form, his skinny legs and other body parts that made the blonde flush red for the whole day until he slept on his couch. Shizuo had also realised that the feeling that tugged at his chest every time he saw Izaya's peaceful face was in fact, love. He realised that he had missed the raven, his voice, those crimson eyes and just him being there, near him, alive. The blonde really wanted the raven to wake up from whatever dream he was having so that Shizuo could see his eyes, surrounded by those long eyelashes. It was selfish, but he wanted to see it, he craved it.

It had already been 4 months since Izaya jumped, and about 3 and a half months since he had been moved from Shinra's place to Shizuo's.

Every day, Shizuo went out at 9 am to do his job, and came back at around 3 pm, as soon as the blonde got home he would check on Izaya to see if anything was weird on the monitors of the machines attached to him. After that he would lean down to kiss the raven on his cheek, sometimes on his lips and sat on the bed to tell him about his day, after that which was usually at around 5 pm, the blonde would go and do whatever he wanted till 6:30 when he would go get something to eat or order something. At 7 pm, he would wash Izaya and change him into a pair of clean black shorts and top. At 8 he would sit and stare at Izaya until he felt tired enough to go to sleep, then he would go to the couch, pull up a blanket and dream about Izaya.

That was every day until he was able to sleep in the same bed as Izaya. When he got the thumbs up from Shinra to take everything off except for the heart and breathing monitor, Shizuo was able to sleep back in his own bed. So instead of leaving the room at 5, he stayed in bed, watching Izaya, looking for any signs of him waking up, then when he got hungry he would get up, eat, wash himself and Izaya, then go back to bed and kept staring at the raven until he slept.

Shizuo's life then continued like this for another month.

* * *

**Well, that was the 7****th**** chapter of 'I was Broken' and it was a bit short, sorry guys, I couldn't really think of anything to saw without ruining the next few chapters, I think after I reach chapter 10 or 11 I'll round up the story and maybe start another one… later. It's only been an hour and a half since I started writing this and it's only 4 pages long in my word document but, I guess you'll see why I couldn't say much more in each of their stories in the next chapter.**

***plays suspenseful music***

**What will happen to the two, has fate separated them from each other foreverrr? I'll tell you guys in the next chapter.**

**Till you read the next chapter.**

**~ Mercy ~**


	8. Chapter 8: Waking Up

Chapter Title: Waking Up

Summary: Izaya attempts suicide after years of bearing Shizuo's hate for him, when he wakes up he finds himself as his high-school self on the day of his initiation ceremony, while in the real world Shizuo takes Izaya to Shinra's and begins to realise his feelings for the 'flea'. Will the two ever be reunited?

**Well, for the last two hours I have been staring out the plane window lookin at thunder-storm clouds and other what-not that produces lightning and now I'm writing to make time go faster so that sunrise will come faster.**

**Shizuo: *still on my left* Hey isn't that the su-**

**Izaya: *still on my right* No, silly, that's the reflection of the moon on the aeroplane wing.**

**Shizuo: Ahh…**

**Izaya: … Are we there yet?**

**Mercy: No**

**Izaya: *waits a few minutes* How 'bout now?**

**Mercy: Huh?**

**Izaya: Like you know, are we there yet?**

**Mercy: No Izzy**

**Shizuo: No you annoying flea.**

**Izaya: *insert pout***

**Shizuo: *insert sigh* *pats lap* Come on.**

**Izaya: Yayyyy. *moves to Shizuo's lap* *snuggles***

**Mercy: **_**So f-ing cute **_**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or the characters in any way**

* * *

On a clear Sunday afternoon, Izaya was sitting on the edge of the fountain in the park close to Raira. As he swung his thin legs which were hanging off the edge of the fountain, he was happy as he could ever be while he was waiting for Shizuo to buy crepes from a stand close by.

_Uwaahhh it's my first actual date with Shizu-chan. I'm so happy, can't wait until we get to the funpark. _

He was wearing a black tee, jeans and a black jacket. While Shizuo was wearing jeans and a button-up shirt, the top two buttons were left open, exposing some of his smooth chest.

The blonde walked back to Izaya holding two crepes, one was strawberry and the other was choc-mint, he handed the raven the choc-mint after taking a bite out of it and smirking mischievously at him. Izaya took the crepe and bit in the same spot that Shizuo bit, after swallowing he leaned to his right side, where Shizuo was sitting, and took a bite out of the blonde's strawberry one.

The two giggled, like teenage girls talking about their crushes, before kissing the other, Izaya wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck while the other wrapped his around the smaller man's waist. They parted and looked at each other, the blonde's mocha coloured eyes smouldering into crimson ones.

After they finished their crepes, Izaya dragged Shizuo up so they could walk to the funpark which was less than a kilometre away. The couple got to the traffic lights to cross the road and waited for the red man to turn green, showing them that it would be okay to walk across.

So when the man turned green, Shizuo walked onto the road first, closely followed by Izaya who had a bad feeling in his gut. He knew why as soon as he saw a truck coming at full speed toward the crossing, the raven shouted to Shizuo to run, but the noise coming from the truck was too loud, so there was only one other thing he could do. He ran toward Shizuo's back as the truck was less than three metres away and pushed him to the other side of the road before being hit by the truck.

Then… then nothing… there was nothing.

He couldn't see anything, he felt nothing and he heard nothing.

After what seemed like hours in this desolate area of his mind, Izaya felt something soft underneath his body, underneath his head, he felt something warm covering him and he felt something touching his forehead.

* * *

Shizuo had just come back from work, Tom and the blonde were chasing around a man who owed Tom a few million yen around the streets of Ikebukuro, eventually Shizuo caught him and Tom gave him a fortnight to get all the money ready.

So going by his daily cycle he went into his room to check up on Izaya only to find that the heart monitor was beeping like crazy, he cursed and went over to the raven to check if he had a temperature.

The blonde put his forehead to Izaya's only to find that his temperature was normal, as soon as he pulled away that feeling that tugged at his chest made itself known as he saw those long lashes flutter open to reveal sleepy crimson eyes.

Shizuo watched as those blood red eyes settle on himself.

* * *

As Izaya's eyes focused on the figure before him, he slowly realised that he was sitting on a bed, that he wasn't in his apartment, and that he had woken up from his dream only to face the cruel and harsh reality before him, Shizuo.

"Why hello there Shizu-chan." The raven held back the tears that threatened to spill over his eyes and onto his cheeks if he lost control for just a second.

"Hello."

'_Ara, he doesn't sound… angry…' _Izaya thought to himself about the tone of Shizuo's voice as he said that one word.

"First off, where am I?"

"You are in my apartment, on my bed." The blonde replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Okay, then two, how long have I been out?"

"Five months." Izaya's eyes widened as soon as the answer left the debt collectors mouth.

'_No way, five months? But in my dream it was only two…'_

"Erm, so… what happened? In the last five months I mean, and why am I here?"

"Well nothing much happened, just a few rumours spread about how you jumped off Sunshine 60, that you were mentally ill, and other stuff. For the second question, Shinra told me to bring you to my place since he didn't have much space where he could do other operations for the colour gang wars which have started up again."

'_Oh yeah… I jumped off the roof of Sunshine 60, so how am I even alive…?'_

"And how am I alive?" '_I should have been crushed to death by the concrete and my body, I should've died there as soon as my head hit the ground I should've died…'_

"Well, when you left Shinra's place earlier that day, I kinda followed you and, I caught you when you jumped of Sunshine 60 but you still had a lot of severe injuries so I got Celty to take you to Shinra's place and ever since then you've been in a coma."

"Is that so…" Izaya couldn't really understand how he survived, jumping from the 46th floor of a building should've killed him… even if Shizu-chan caught him…

The raven didn't notice the tears building up behind his eyes, even after they started spilling onto his cheeks, he didn't notice.

* * *

Shizuo couldn't believe what he was seeing, he watched the raven carefully as teardrops started sliding down his cheeks. He'd never seen Izaya crying, in fact he thought that the flea couldn't cry with all of his messed up feelings.

He also watched those crimson eyes which stared out of the window in the room, those eyes looked melancholy, they looked sad, they gave the blonde the impression of loneliness.

The blonde reached up and wiped the tears away using his fingertips, he didn't like seeing the raven cry, it just didn't suit him, or at least it didn't suit the Izaya he knew.

Suddenly the raven started crying, actually crying, not just being teary. The blonde quickly shot up to the bed and hugged Izaya.

"I-I didn't want to, to wake up…" Izaya only just got out those words through suppressed sobs before another bout of tears came on.

* * *

Izaya didn't know what he was doing, one moment he was looking out the window, next Shizuo brushed his fingertips on his cheek, and now he was crying in front of the blonde.

'_I didn't want to wake up, I wanted to stay, I wanted to stay with you.' _Izaya wanted to say those words, but the small amount of kindness that Shizuo showed would soon disappear if he did.

The raven stayed in Shizuo's arms until the sun set, only then did he start talking.

'_Might as well just tell him since this act of kindness is gonna go away soon…' _Izaya thought, no, knew that the man still hated him.

"I… in my dream I was with you, I was happy, I… I… I loved you, and you loved me and…"

Izaya broke into tears once more the only thing he could hear other than his sobs were the sounds of Shizuo trying to comfort him.

* * *

Shizuo reached out to pull the crying raven into his arms as he muttered comforting words to calm him down. He didn't understand anything right now.

'_He loves me? Why does he love me? I… I guess I like him but I always thought that he hated me, that's why I kept on acting like I hated him but…'_ Shizuo's mind was filled with questions that he had no answer to.

"Izaya." Shizuo tried getting his attention but the raven still cried, wetting his shirt even more.

"Oi, Izaya." This time the blonde shook the other.

Shizuo sighed when he saw the raven look up with his eyes still teary.

"First, please just calm down. I'm not that good with tears so please just don't cry."

As the raven's tears fell down those pale cheeks Shizuo bent and licked one, it tasted salty.

Shizuo sat back up to look into the surprised eyes of Izaya, he bent down once more to hug him and shush the raven some more until his tears stopped and dried. He gave Izaya a gentle smile as he held one of his hands, the blonde was really glad that Izaya was back.

"So, when you said stuff about waking up from your dream… would you mind telling me about it?"

* * *

**Ugh sorry guys, this took me like… sooo long to finish and it's so short, srsly sorry guys I kinda had writers block and like, about 800 words into the story I didn't know what to write anymore so I kinda just sat down and read some SuzaLulu until something popped into ma head. Sadly nothing did until this afternoon and really sorry about the ending up there, I just really didn't know what to say.**

**Anyways, more bad news. From now on I'll only be updating every week, but I promise to update at least once every week, since I'm like… starting school tomorrow. *sigh* That's like… the only good thing about holidays, you have so much free time and you can sleep at like 5 am in the morning. But since it's school I have no choice and I need to cram for yearly tests so I really don't know how I'm gonna do this but, I will somehow. I promise.**

**And thank you to all you people out there who're still reading this even though my use of words and punctuation is like… horrible.**

**So big thanks to the 3 people who reviewed chapter 7, the 28 people who're following, the 11 people who have favourited (idk) this story and the 2158 people who have read this random story.**

**Even though I have school tomorrow I'm just really happy for hitting 2000 views, so a BIIGGG THANK YOUUU to everyone who read it.**

**Izaya: *sigh* Why'd you take so long to write? 'Nd why'd ya make me cry so much.**

**Mercy: Cuz you're cute when you're crying, I'm sure a certain blonde thinks so to.**

**Shizuo: Hey, I do not think the flea is cute in any sort of way.**

**Mercy: *insert snort* Sure sure. You didn't kiss Izzy at all for the whole time I was writing this fanfic, did you. No, you couldn't have since you hate him so much. Of-course there are many other people who could take Izzy, it doesn't have to be you. Why would you want Izzy to-**

**Shizuo: Ok fine. Maybe I do think the flea's cute a bit, but I don't like him.**

**Mercy: Ok, well since you only think he's only a little cute and that you don't like him, I'm sure there are others who are more than willing to make him thei-**

**Shizuo: OK, FINE I GET IT! I… I like Izaya, no, if I say that you're gonna start talking about how I only like Izaya… I… I love Izaya…**

**Mercy: Woop yayyy I got a confession out of Shizzy aahahahahahahaaaa.**

**Izaya: Aawww, I knew it, you loved me.**

**Mercy: Hehe, well now I need to go…**

**Bibi**

**~ Mercy ~**


	9. Chapter 9: I love you

Chapter Title: I love you

Summary: Izaya attempts suicide after years of bearing Shizuo's hate for him, when he wakes up he finds himself as his high-school self on the day of his initiation ceremony, while in the real world Shizuo takes Izaya to Shinra's and begins to realise his feelings for the 'flea'. Will the two ever be reunited?

**Hey heyyy I am here again, depending on how much time I decide to spend on my essays will decide on when I post this, but right now it is the 18****th**** of Oct 5:27 pm (EST) so, yeah…**

**Well back in one of the reviews one of you faithful people said that Izaya's crying scene was stopped too short, and since earlier I didn't know what I was going to write about for this chapter, I know what I'm gonna write now.**

**So here's some more of Izaya crying but it's just an overlap of the last part when it was from Shizuo's view.**

**Izaya: Whaatt? You're gonna make me cry even more?**

**Shizuo: *sitting on my couch* Hehe, crybaby.**

**Izaya: Sh-shizu-chaannn, I'm not a crybabyy.**

**Shizuo: Tch, yeah yeah.**

**Mercy: *pushes Izaya onto Shizuo's lap* Yeah so I hope you guys enjoy the 9****th**** chapter of 'I was****Broken'**

**Ohohoo, well guess what, now it's 8:30 pm. Well I'll just be writing now… Enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or the characters in any way**

* * *

"… I loved you, and you loved me and…" _'What am I saying?'_

The raven bent over Shizuo's lap letting his head touch the blonde's strong chest as he put his hands over his face once more and cried. He tried talking but it all ended up in a mess of words that didn't make any sense, he gave up as another bout of sobs racked through his body.

He heard the sounds of Shizuo saying things and distinctly felt him pull the raven close but it seemed so far away, it was like he was back in his dream except that this one was filled with darkness and echoing sounds from outside.

'_I… why…? I only wanted to stay there… with Shizuo, I just wanted to…'_

_Izaya…_

The raven thought he heard someone say his name but after a minute of waiting for it to call again he went back to his own thoughts.

'… _I just wanted him to love me… but reality is always harsh and nothing goes as wanted…not even if…' _He laughed inwardly as the thought crossed his mind.

_Oi, Izaya…_

There it was, his name and this time he was sure someone from the outside was saying it because he felt something press upon his shoulders and shake him.

His eyes followed the line of the blonde's bartender suit until it reached his mocha eyes…

'_He looks kinda… worried…'_

Izaya wiped his eye using the back of his hand as a few tears still crept down his pale cheeks. He turned his attention back to Shizuo as he straightened up and started talking.

"First, please just calm down. I'm not that good with tears so please just don't cry."

Izaya bit his lip to stop the tears that threatened to spill over and onto his face before giving up and moving his arm to wipe them away, but before he could the blonde that was sitting in front of him bent down and licked the tears away slowly and… '_sexily…'_ the raven stared up at Shizuo, half in shock and the other half in surprise, there was even a little lust in there.

He saw the mocha eyes that melted into his crimson ones, he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him toward the blonde in a tight hug, and he felt Shizuo's lips against his head as he made soft calming sounds. Before he knew it the tears coming from Izaya's eyes had stopped and dried.

Shizuo pulled back and gave Izaya a small smile before reaching to grab one of his hands.

'_He… he looks like that time… in my dream… when we were together, when we were happy, when he really loved me.'_

Izaya returned the act with a shy smile while trying to maintain eye contact with the handsome man in front of him.

"So, when you said stuff about waking up from your dream… would you mind telling me about it?"

The raven froze for a few seconds until the blonde's eyebrows knitted together with worry.

"Are you o-"

"I-I'm fine." Izaya tried to swallow around the lump that had formed in his throat. _'I… what if he thinks I'm weird? What if he thinks I'm really really crazy? I… don't really wanna tell him…'_

"Do you want to tell me about it? If you don't that's okay to…" The blonde sitting in front of him was being really patient, not like what he usually is like at all, it all just made Izaya more confused.

"N-nonono… I… I'll tell you about it." _'There's no getting around it, I'll just tell him and we'll be back to our old ways… fighting and chasing each-other around Ikebukuro…' _The informant looked down as he took a deep breath, before telling Shizuo about what had happened in his dream.

"F-first, I'll just begin with when I woke up… I found myself in my room when I was beginning senior high-school… the day I met you…"

* * *

Shizuo was staring at Izaya, both because he thought what he just told him was weird and because he just loved looking at him.

"So that's why when you started hating me and chasing me around the whole place trying to kill me I chose to keep my feelings away, to conceal them in the deepest parts of my dark heart. But after that dream, I… I… I want to be with you, I really want to be with you forever, but it's never going to happen, stuff like happy endings never happen."

Now Izaya had finished telling Shizuo about his dream and, at the same time, confessing his love to him for all those years. He told of how he had loved and lost his most precious person, himself, Shizuo, the man sitting in front of him. _'Just like me huh…'_ Shizuo stopped looking at the raven weirdly as that thought went through his mind, instead he had seemed to take an interest to the bed sheets while his face started turning a little pink.

'_Yeah, just like me. But I got my love back while Izaya thinks I'll just leave and that we'll go back to trying to kill each-other… Gawd I love him so much.'_

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for doing all that stuff back then, I'm sorry for framing you, I'm sorry about everything, I'm sorry I was even born, I'm sorry… I'm s-sorry." Izaya started tearing up again he looked down at his lap while the salty tears fell onto the sheets that covered them.

Shizuo didn't like it when Izaya cried. He didn't like it at all. The blonde used his hand to tilt the raven's head up gently, he looked into his blood red eyes before using his other hand to grip the smaller man's shirt and pulling him in for a hot kiss.

He felt Izaya's arms wrap around his neck, deepening the kiss. The blonde let go of the informant's chin before placing it around his frail form then sliding it down to his waist.

* * *

Izaya felt Shizuo's lip crushing his, he felt the hand slide down to wrap around his torso and he felt the other's tongue prod lightly against his lips asking for entrance. It was so unexpected that the raven gasped into the kiss before feeling the other's muscle thrust into his hot mouth, Shizuo's breath tasted like strawberry milk with a tint of cinnamon and cigarettes. The blonde's tongue swept over Izaya's and Izaya, well he liked it, he moaned into the kiss for more, more of that sweetness that only the man crushing his lips could give him

And he got it.

"Mmm, I… I love you, Shizuo." The raven got those words out through the breaks in-between each passionate kiss.

* * *

Shizuo didn't say anything, he realised the use of his real name, so he just deepened the kiss pushing his tongue into every corner of Izaya's mouth. He loved it. He loved the taste of the smaller man's mouth. It tasted so bitter, but a bit sweet. He didn't know why he tasted like that since he hadn't fed him any solid food for the last five months, that was what Shinra did, he gave Izaya the nutrients he needed to survive, but the blonde was sure that nothing in the stuff he gave Izaya tasted like that mouth of his.

He wanted, no, he needed more of that wonderful bitter-sweet taste.

The blonde kept the kiss going for as long as he could, but when the couple parted they gasped in deep breaths to make up for the ones they couldn't take in-between the passionate kisses. Shizuo looked at the raven's beautiful, nearly glowing face, his mouth was slightly open gasping in the air while a thin line of saliva connected Izaya's mouth to his own. The two kept the eye contact, they kept examining the other, what they might do or what they were thinking about. It was deep into the night now and the moonlight that shone on the bed through his window made the informant's skin seem to shine it made him look magical. Now Shizuo thought about whether he was dreaming or not.

"I love you." That was the only thing the blonde said before attacking Izaya's mouth once more, he could've stayed like that forever, but the pained groan that Izaya made when Shizuo pushed him harshly onto the bed made him stop.

'_Oh yeah, he only just woke up, I should call Shinra.'_ The blonde thought himself a little stupid to realise that going rough on Izaya was only going to hurt him more.

He went to scour the pockets on his vest and pants for his cell. Before he dialled Shinra he saw Izaya's disappointed face and chuckled.

"I'm just calling Shinra to check if I can take you over for a check-up." Izaya nodded in understanding but still had a pout on his lips, those plush pink lips… Shizuo shook his head mentally.

'_I can't right now, later…'_

He searched through his contacts for Shinra and called him. The blonde held the phone up to his ear while looking at Izaya, he pulled him in for a hug just as Shinra picked up on the third ring.

"Hello hello, Shizuo is something wrong? Did you rage and injure Izaya?" Even though the other's tone was happy it still held a tint of worry for his suicidal friend.

"No no, he's fine. Erm… Izaya just woke up and, well I was wondering if I could take him over for a check-up?" Shizuo still held Izaya tight in his arms, stroking his dark hair and caressing his soft skin on his arms and cheek.

"Oh really? That's great! You can come over now, just mae sure you don't bash him up on the way ok? Ok. Byeeee, c ya in a few." The line went dead and the debt collector sighed before picking up Izaya bridal style and carrying him to the bathroom. The raven held onto his neck while he was being let down, a slight blush on his cheeks, he pecked Shizuo on the cheek before undressing himself. Since Shizuo had to wash him every day for the last five months he was and unaffected by the sight of Izaya's naked body, but since he was actually conscious and naked in front of him now, he blushed a little. The raven turned on the water, waiting for the water to warm up before stepping into the bath and pulling the curtain.

"If you need help or anything just shout kay?"

"Okay."

The blonde smiled before walking out of the bathroom and into the living room. He lit a cigarette before sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV.

"Ahh, I may or may not be in love…" _'No, I think I'm definitely in love.'_

Another smile crept its way onto the blonde's face, he then concentrated on the comedy that was on right now, waiting until Izaya finished showering.

* * *

**Ahhhh, well that took a very long time. As of now it is the 22****nd**** of October 7:55 pm (EST) which means that I took a very long time to write, well anyway I'm also writing a different yaoi thing… but it's not fanfic cuz they're OC's. But if I'm still living by the Christmas holidays I'll use the plot I've got and put it on a random anime/manga that I think will fit the characters best and make it an AU *sigh***

**Well anyway back to 'I was broken'. It's been soo long guys so sorry for the wait and especially when my fanfic hit 3000 views I was still here sitting on my butt, stuck on one of the kissing scenes. Sorry guys.**

**Hehem, now I will thank EVERYBODYYYYY who has continued to read 'I was Broken' I…I'm just so happy *insert tear*, thanks for the reviews and sorry for the wait to those who are following. I'm going to finish it either next week by writing a really long chapter or sometime in a fortnight or two.**

**My yearly's are coming up and I still need to hand in so many essays and assignments I have no time to cram and I have f-ing Saturday classes for f-ing Chinese, no offence to all of them (I'm Chinese tooo) China's got nice food… so yea I have these random classes which stop me from writing fanfic. Well I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Izaya: Don't push it too hard ok. I want to be with Shizu-chan more but I don't want you tiring yourself out.**

**Mercy: No, I'm going to try keep my deadline even though I'm already one day late on my first week into school. I must force more Shizuo onto you so I can prove that he loves you.**

**Shizuo: Then how about I just say I love him.**

**Mercy & Izaya: You'd do that?**

**Shizuo: Tch no, I'm never going to say anything like that, everrrrr.**

**Mercy: Well that's too bad, you did earlier and since I'm the one writing it I'm going to make you say it even more.**

**Shizuo: *breaks laptop***

**Mercy: That's fine I have everything on my USB's and I'll just use my other laptop to type.**

**Shizuo: F*****

**Izaya: Watch your language Shizu-chan, swearing is a nono.**

**Shizuo: *walks out of room***

**Mercy: Hey, chase him for me will you?**

**Izaya: Hai haiiii! *rushes after him.**

***The two start fighting***

***Shizuo pins Izaya down***

**Mercy: *watches intently* More inspiration. Thank you and thank you hehe.**

**~ Mercy ~**


	10. Chapter 10: Does anybody know?

Chapter Title: Does anybody know?

Summary: Izaya attempts suicide after years of bearing Shizuo's hate for him, when he wakes up he finds himself as his high-school self on the day of his initiation ceremony, while in the real world Shizuo takes Izaya to Shinra's and begins to realise his feelings for the 'flea'. Will the two ever be reunited?

**Hey hey heyyyy guys imma back and I come with a new chapter and one of the last for 'I was Broken'. I feel so happy, on the day that I posted my latest update (chapter 9) there were over 600 views on the first day. It's nice to know that there are so many people who are actually keeping up with this fanfic, I feel so happy that I might just cry, might, so I won't but I'm happy anyway. Omg listening to dem niconico people sing Just be friends using Durarara characters is just so sexy . link's at the bottom too.**

**Just thought I'd say this at the beginning but I'm looking for someone who can be my editor since my grammar is really bad, I'll need applications and the format is at the bottom of the chapter and I will not except any more applications from the 10****th**** of December, I'll write more details at the bottom. Yeah I know it's a really long time but I just wanted to give a warning kay? Well before the serious stuff I'll get going with the fanfic.**

**Izaya: What about me? I can be your editor.**

**Mercy: Hmm, I guess that'll be oka-**

**Shizuo: Nonononoo if he is then he'll change everything and turn it into smut. I don't mind sex but I bet he'll make me the bottom and**

**Izaya: Hoo, so you like sex huh? *walks to Shizuo* How about I show you something nice…**

**Shizuo: Huh? N-no, get off if we're gonna have sex then I'm on top. *flips Izaya so that his back is on the wall***

**Mercy: Well I'll leave you two now. *insert nosebleed***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or the characters in any way**

* * *

The raven was in an unknown environment, it was that of his arch-enemy, Shizuo. But he didn't feel that he was in danger, in fact he felt at home, he felt that he belonged there, in the warmth of the blonde's arms with his lips crushing his.

'_No, this is no time to be fantasising about Shizu-chan'_

Izaya savoured the warmth of the water flowing around his naked form for a few minutes before pulling out the plug and grabbing one of the fluffy white towels on the sink. He pulled the towel around his shoulders to keep the heat of the bath from escaping and quickly dried himself.

The raven found an extra pair of clothes lying on top of the closed toilet seat. A white t-shirt that seemed much too big on the small man, a pair of underpants and blue shorts which went all the way down to his knees. After putting all the clothes on he turned around to assess himself in the mirror.

'_Not too bad…'_

It felt weird wearing someone else's clothes especially someone else's underpants, but since it was Shizuo, Izaya's one true love ever since senior high school, he didn't mind, he didn't mind at all.

He walked out of the bathroom in search of that sexy blonde and his furry jacket, they needed to go to Shinra's and it was pretty cold outside. He sneaked into the living room finding the TV on and a Shizuo draped over the couch while drinking soda.

* * *

The blonde heard light footsteps creep up behind the couch before he felt a tug on his t-shirt collar. He looked up to see the raven, his hair half dry and in some of Shizuo's clothes, the shorts were a bit big but they still accented his thin and nearly feminine legs and the shirt was so long it hung halfway to his knees. His eyes went to Izaya's face which was still a bit pink from the heat of the bath.

'_He looks so innocent…'_

Shizuo stood up to walk around the couch and reaching that cute little raven that was now trapped in his arms, he leaned down and placed a kiss on his dark hair before draping his furry jacket around his shoulders.

"Huh? Where did you get that from?" Izaya asked the blonde after realising that the black jacket had been his own.

"It was on the couch, besides we need to go now. Do you need longer pants?"

"N-no, I'll be okay, I'm not that fragile I can be in the cold for hours waiting for you to catch me, Shizu-chan."

The blonde sighed at the use of his nickname before wrapping his right arm around Izaya's waist and pulling him towards the door.

* * *

_Knock knock knock._

Celty heard someone knocking on the front door of her and Shinra's shared apartment. She stood up and walked to the heavy door placing her hand on the doorknob.

'_I wonder who it could be…'_

She swung open the door to find a Shizuo and an Izaya standing in front of her, Shizuo was holding Izaya's waist while Izaya held onto the blonde's other arm. It was a bit awkward for her.

[_It's you two, well what are you waiting for? Come in._] The headless beauty held up her phone to show the text that she wrote on it to the two men.

"Thanks." That was all the debt collector said before walking into the apartment while still dragging Izaya along by his waist.

'_I wonder what's going on between those two…'_

* * *

"Oi Shinra, you there?"

The underground doctor spun around in his swirly chair to face the two men who were walking toward his office's doorway, their hands around each other's waists.

"Well Izaya, you're looking good but we can't take any chances so come with me." And with that the brunet led the two into one of his other rooms to do a check-up on the raven… _'And maybe tease them about their position, I swear they're like lovers.'_ Shinra giggled a bit when he thought about it.

"What are you laughing at?" He heard the blonde's rough voice coming from behind him, asking him that question.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." Shinra said as he turned into the room and motioned for Izaya to sit on the bed. The raven followed the unsaid instruction while Shizuo let go reluctantly to drag one of the chairs closer to where Izaya was.

The brunet pulled out a few items that he needed, small things like thermometers, a pulse monitor, a blood-sugar level and other things.

"Mouth." Shinra told the raven while holding the thermometer in front of his lips, Izaya took the thermometer from the doctor's hand and placed it in his mouth, waiting for it to finish reading his temperature while Shinra took care of the pulse monitor.

* * *

'_That was just… too… sexy…'_ A blonde that was sitting less than a meter away from Izaya stared at the raven's lips as he took the thermometer into his mouth, it made him want to push him onto the bed he was sitting on and kiss him. Shizuo wanted to shove his tongue down Izaya's throat, he wanted to taste him, he wanted to

The debt collector shook his head. _'No, not yet, how much longer do I have to wait? Hurry up, Shinra.'_ He breathed out a sigh as he grabbed the arm rests on the chair to restrain himself.

"Is something wrong, Shizuo?" Shinra turned to look at the blonde while his glasses flashed in the light coming from above.

"N-no, nothing's wrong…"

"Aah, is that so. Well then would you two mind answering a few questions I have for you? I'm dying to know the answers."

"Ok, since you're always helping me then I guess a few questions wouldn't hurt."

"Great, ok then. First question, answer with yes or no, does anybody know that you two have kissed before?"

"W-what? We… didn't kiss." The blonde half shouted the answer at the doctor while Izaya's face turned tomato red all the way up to the tip of his ears.

"Nono Shizuo, I said answer with 'yes or no', not with a lie." Shinra pushed his glasses up his nose a bit while he countered Shizuo.

"… N-no, nobody knows that we've kissed." The ex-bartender kept his eyes trained on the ground, counting how many dots were on the tiles to make sure that nobody could see his embarrassed face.

"Ahh, I see." Shinra turned back to Izaya who was still a tomato red colour.

"Well, everything's fine. You guys can go back now. What should I say now…? Enjoy?"

Shinra didn't get to say anything else as Shizuo picked up the raven like it was nothing and practically sprinted out of the apartment block and out onto the street.

* * *

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya looked up at the blonde as the two entered Shizuo's apartment.

"Y-yeah?"

An awkward silence enveloped the room before Izaya turned to Shizuo and pulled him down for a peck on his nose.

"It's ok. Don't think about what Shinra said, it was embarrassing but… can we go to sleep now? I'm tired." The raven tugged on Shizuo's sleeve, waiting for him to move.

The blonde smiled before scooping Izaya into his arms and walking into the bedroom and shutting the door. Shizuo dropped the informant onto the bed before plopping down on it himself.

"So, what type of sleep?"

"… I… That… no… umm…" Izaya fidgeted a bit before straddling the blonde's legs and reaching up to wrap his arms around the other's neck.

"I see." Shizuo lay down on his back while kissing Izaya.

* * *

**Well, I'm not going to tell you guys what type of sleep it was since everything contradicts everything else and nothing matches. So it might just be going to sleep or actual sex or cuddling and kissing for hours and hours… yeah I'm not going to tell you.**

**Here's the link for the niconico Durarara (Just Be Friends) go to YouTube and at the end put**

**/ watch?v=yPUTfqXbSuA**

**Remove the spaces and it'll give everybody an eargasm.**

* * *

**And here are the details for editor.**

**I will be writing smut so you have to be good with editing that type of stuff**

**Has to be able to keep me in check for my deadlines**

**I will start writing around the 20****th**** or December so try to be ready to edit by then**

**I don't mind if you need to take a break because of work or school or holidays so don't think that you need to be here 24/7**

**I'm not really that much onto the age just make sure you're not caught and I'm not that picky on gender either but, just want to know how many guys are into yaoi, yeah I don't think there are many…**

**I will help as much as I can with your own stories if you want**

**I can't really think of much else except that your English must be good unlike me… if you become my editor then I'll tell you the other conditions that I can't remember right now and if you don't agree with them then I'll find another editor**

**And I'll tell everyone whether they're my editor or not by the 16****th**** of December then we'll decide when you're ready to start**

* * *

**APLICATION FOR EDITOR**

**NAME:**

**PEN NAME/ACCOUNT NAME:**

**GENDER: (FEMALE) (MALE)**

**AGE: (0-20) (21-25) (26-30) (31+)**

**E-MAIL:**

**COUNTRY:**

**REASON YOU WANT TO BECOME AN EDITOR (if wanted):**

**FACEBOOK/TWITTER/SKYPE/SOCIAL-NETWORKING ACCOUNT NAME AND LINK (if you have one):**

**OTHER (e.g. If there are any other things I need to do or you can't do):**

**~ End ~**

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the application. Send them to me by ****PM's or put it in a review, I'll look at them all no matter where you send them to. But preferably I would like it more if you sent it to my PM box. Don't forget I accept nothing after the 10****th**** of December**

**A really big thank you to all you people still reading this, for those people who reviewed, followed and to those who favourite(d). I'm really happy right now since 'I was Broken' got over 4200 views *insert sigh* I'm really happy right now and I know I say that every time but I really am very happy.**

'**I was Broken' is ending soon there's about 1 or 2 chapters left and my yearly's are in a week so if you are chosen to be my editor then the first project will be a new one that I'm working on right now.**

**Cya guys later**

**Bibi**

**~ Mercy ~**


	11. Chapter 11: Déjà vu

Chapter Title: Déjà vu

Summary: Izaya attempts suicide after years of bearing Shizuo's hate for him, when he wakes up he finds himself as his high-school self on the day of his initiation ceremony, while in the real world Shizuo takes Izaya to Shinra's and begins to realise his feelings for the 'flea'. Will the two ever be reunited?

**This will be the last chapter of 'I was Broken' unless I feel like writing a bit more of this. It was nice writing this fanfic but I still have a lot to improve on and I have my yearly tests next week ;-; **

**School is nothing more than a red and flaming hell only used as a prison for children just so that their parent's or guardian's may have free time. JEEZ, if you want some time then think about it before you have us.**

**Anyway, just a reminder for the editor post, the application is at the end of Chapter 9.**

**Well, let's continue shall we.**

**Izaya: Aww, this is the last chapter?**

**Mercy: Yes, but like I said before, it will be the last chapter unless I feel like writing more.**

**Shizuo: It's good that it'll be the last chapter, then I can have some free time-**

**Mercy: With Izaya, who knows what you two will be doing if I leave you alone…**

**Shizuo: I never said I was staying with-**

**Izaya: Yeah, I'm gonna move into Shizu-chan's place and I'll make sure to get him onto the bed with me. Every single night.**

**Mercy: Okay, well, have fun.**

**B**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or the characters in any way**

**B**

After Izaya was back to normal, all annoying and filled with energy, he and Shizuo started spending more time together, not fighting, just spending time at Russian Sushi or talking to each other. Izaya lived in Shizuo's apartment for a few weeks before moving back to his own condo in Shinjuku, nevertheless, the two still talked or texted each other 24/7.

Izaya managed to get Shizuo to date him after pestering him through his texts or while they were talking to each other. It took a long time but Shizuo knew that someday it would end up like this, and he didn't mind. He liked being with that annoying flea who once, long ago, ruined his life. He loved him. And that was all there was now.

* * *

~ 3 months later - New Year's Eve ~

Shizuo and Izaya were on their first date and it was official, they were a couple, boyfriend and… well boyfriend. Izaya was sitting on the rim of the fountain, the same as in his dream except that this was real. He swung his legs while he waited for Shizuo to come back after he said that he was going to buy something. There was snow everywhere, it coated the ground, the trees, absolutely everything. It looked like something that came out of a fairy tale.

The raven looked up at the grey sky, the snow was still falling but it was only snowing very lightly, a snow flake drifted onto Izaya's red cheek and he lifted his hand to wipe away the small puddle left on his cheek.

Before he could though, another hand brushed his cheek softly, taking away the wetness with the caress before a warm choc-mint crepe was shoved in front of his face.

He turned his head to see Shizuo stuffing his mouth with a strawberry crepe. A bright smile found its way onto the informant's lips, it was filled with love and hopes for the future, none of that malice that it had shown over a year ago.

He took the crepe from the blonde and patted the snow covered edge of the fountain in a gesture for Shizuo to sit down. The blonde wore a pair of jeans which clung to his long legs tightly, a pink button up and a thick, white winter coat with brown fluff on the edges of the cuffs and hood while Izaya wore the same jeans but wore a black shirt and his black jacket with brown fluff for the lining.

The other plopped down next to the raven before wrapping his right arm around Izaya's waist and pulling him closer, savouring the warmth and peace that was there.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Shizuo finished his crepe before leaning in to take a bite out of Izaya's crepe.

"Well personally I would like to stay home and get into bed but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't let me…" Izaya answered with a suggestive tone on the word bed.

"You're right, however interesting that sounds I'm not gonna let you."

"Then, where do you want to go?" The raven looked up at Shizuo, staring into those soft mocha eyes.

"How about we go to watch a movie? Some horror? Tragedy?" Shizuo chuckled a bit before his last suggestion. "Maybe some romance."

Izaya arched an eyebrow at what the blonde might be thinking about right then and there, he had always wondered what went round in that mind of his.

"Okay, well then I'll check what's on." Izaya pulled out his cell and searched up what movies were on in the cinema. He scrolled down the list until he came to one that caught his attention.

' "_To Play or not to Play" Seems interesting. "A movie that has caught the attention of all critics around the world, 'To Play or not to Play' is a parody of Shakespeare's Hamlet about a man, his love and the fate of his son. It is a movie which plays on emotions and fears of one, an awe inspiring film and good for all ADULTS to watch." Yep, let's watch this one.'_

"Shizu-chan, I found one. It's called 'To Play or not to Play'. And it starts in half an hour."

"Tch, what a lame name. Okay, let's go." With that, the blonde rose pulling the smaller man next to him up effortlessly. Izaya took a last bite of his crepe before throwing the wrapping away in a bin close by.

The two started walking towards the road which would get them across to the shopping centre with the cinema in it. They waited at the traffic lights for the man to turn green, while Izaya felt some déjà vu.

* * *

It took some time for the traffic lights to change, since the road was a really busy road, but eventually it did and the couple started walking across the road, hand in hand.

The screech of a tire from Shizuo's left caught his attention and he looked up straight away, only to see the front of a large truck less than 5 metres away.

The blonde didn't even think of what he was doing, he just well… he just did.

* * *

Izaya heard the sound of a tire on the floor, smelt burning rubber through his nostrils and, and he felt a strong tug on his arm before he was on the floor on the other side of the road. He had no idea about anything that happened within the last 2 seconds he just knew that it was exactly like that time in his dream, when the truck was…

'_Oh my God, Shizuo.'_

The raven looked up to search for a man in a bartender uniform, but found none. Tears rose in his eyes, he didn't know what to do, he couldn't see Shizuo, what if he was… dead. Izaya shook his head slightly to clear his mind of bad thoughts, but he couldn't stop the tear that made its way down his cheek before feeling another hand come and wipe it away, softly, gently. He leaned into the touch, needing whatever comfort he could get.

"Heh, are you crying for me?" A familiar voice came from behind him before he was pulled into a warm hug from behind, strong arms encircling his waist.

The raven looked up only to receive a soft kiss from a certain blonde, he blinked a few times before he reached up on his tip toes to taste more of that sweetness he loved.

The kiss broke only when the pair needed some air.

"So, were you crying for me?" Shizuo grinned a mischievous grin that got him a soft slap on his left cheek.

"Where in the hells were you? I was so scared I was…" Izaya stopped short of his sentence, only just realising what he had been saying, instead of looking at those piercing mocha eyes, he stared down at his hands, a faint blush spreading over his cheeks.

"Well, I was up in the tree. After all, I really can get a good view of _everything_ from up there." With that, Shizuo slid his arms down to Izaya's butt, slightly groping them.

The raven jumped in surprise as he felt the blonde touch his… backside.

"O-oi, don't be so full of yourself, we're in public." Izaya felt like disappearing into the ground right now as he practically felt the stares of the other people on his back.

"Hehe, okay. Let's go, I thought you wanted to watch a movie." Shizuo half-skipped his way towards the entrance of the centre before turning around to face the red raven. "Well, are you coming?"

Izaya rolled his eyes at Shizuo before walking up to him and giving him a small punch. "You can be so annoying sometimes."

The blonde with the soft, mocha eyes wrapped an arm around Izaya's waist and chuckled before answering. "I could say the same for you, flea."

* * *

**Well that was a lot shorter than usual, and like sorry for the really short chapter and kinda abrupt ending but I felt bad keeping you guys waiting for so long so I just gave up and wrote one real quick.**

***insert sigh* The yearly exams have been bothering me a bit, but I'll be okay from now on and I'll just work on my other plot for a bit while looking for an EDITOR, that's right I'm looking at you right there Jerry (Quote from PewDiePie incase you haven't noticed). Well exams are over tomorrow with music science and English film, at least it's easy…**

**Well the editor thing is still going on and everything and… well I think I'm done with this but if I have some free time I might write an extra for it… might…**

**And now comes the slow process of waiting for the other fanfics I'm following to update and for to tomorrow to finish.**

**Just wondering but has anyone ever thought about what it would be like to die? That's what I was thinking about for the past year, I've always thought about what it would feel like to be burnt in fire or to drown or to jump off a building or to get hit by a car or to have your guts spilled or to be dissolved in acid or to have something shoved in your heart or to die because of some random slow and painful disease or because of there being blood in your lungs. That's a long list of painful endings… except for maybe the drowning. It really is just too bad that if I want to suicide I can only choose one. I wish I was immortal so I could try out what it's like to die all those different ways, it would be really interesting.**

**Well after that small little thing about dying how about I say my goodbyes until later. Okay well bibi.**

**Izaya: Baiiiii**

**Shizuo: Just go, I cannot believe I just skipped in public.**

**~ Mercy ~**


	12. OMAKE - Will You?

Chapter Title: OMAKE - Will You…?

**Hey guys, I got bored and everything even though right now I'm supposed to be practising for my flute exam tomorrow… I couldn't be bothered.**

**Well I decided that I would do an omake just cuz I can.**

**Summary: 3 years after Shizuo and Izaya got together, right on their 3****rd**** anniversary of getting together, something very… interesting happened. Today is the 31****st**** of December, 3 years after the pair started over again.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or the characters in any way**

* * *

Izaya ran, he ran through the snow to that apartment, the apartment of his love, Shizuo. Why was he running? Was he scared? Was he being chased?

Nup.

He was just very excited. After all, today was their 3rd anniversary after getting together. Shizuo had told the raven to go to his place at 5:30pm today to show him something special, and Izaya absolutely couldn't wait.

The soft snow crunched under his warm and fluffy boots, they matched his fluffy jacket and he absolutely loved them, Shizuo had given them to him last year for his birthday and after that, well stuff happened that night. Now the raven could see the lights of Shizuo's apartment and he ran faster through the snow, some of the soft pieces of ice falling onto his red face, melting and leaving small drops of water to fall down his face and to the ground.

Finally after what felt like hours instead of a few minutes, Izaya arrived at the blonde's front door. He walked up to the wooden rectangle to knock but before he could it was swung open and a dashing Shizuo stood there in a clean and crisp suit. He was wearing a baby pink dress shirt with a light yellow tie, a black vest and his normal black pants.

'_This looks interesting, not the normal stuff huh…'_

The blonde smiled brightly at Izaya before gesturing for him to come in. As soon as he closed the door behind the raven he pulled Izaya into a bear hug from behind, his arms tightly around Izaya's waist and his chin resting on top of his soft hair.

"You look wonderful as always." The blonde rubbed his nose into the dark hair. "And you smell nice too." Shizuo chuckled as he said so.

If Izaya's face could get any redder than he already was then now would definitely be the time, but since it couldn't he just looked down at the carpet, even though they were alone he was still totally and utterly embarrassed by what the blonde had said.

"W-well, I think you look nice too, it's a nice change to see you in a pink dress shirt instead of a white one." Izaya tried to bide time to think of a comeback to Shizuo's comment, he would not loose. "I-I" The raven really couldn't think of anything that witty that could counter the blonde's words so he just gave up. "I… what are we going to do today?"

"Changing the subject will not work, I win for once, fair and square. Anyway today… it's a secret." Shizuo let go of Izaya's waist even though he just wanted to hug him and kiss him and… do other things for the whole night, he had to make tonight work.

"O-ok, then wher-" Before Izaya could finish his question a hand came around his face, covering his eyes while another lightly pushed him along by the small of his back. The raven walked forward until he was guided to sit on something soft and poofy.

'_The couch?'_

It was pitch black, he couldn't see anything at all and… and it was completely silent, but the hand was still there.

"Umm…"

"Shhh"

Izaya waited for several moments before the hand was taken away, the brightness of the room blinded him for a few seconds but as he blinked away the whiteness and his eyes began to focus on the man in front of him, only then did he notice what he was holding.

"Oh my God." The raven's mouth was slightly open at the sight of what he was seeing.

The earlier said blonde was kneeling in front of him, one hand gently holding his while his head was bent over to kiss it and… in the other hand was

A ring…

The ring had a platinum band and was indented with a large emerald that was very clear; it shone brighter than the platinum. On one side of the emerald Izaya's name was engraved in neat running-writing while on the other side was Shizuo's was done in the same fashion and, the emerald was in the shape of a heart.

Small tears of joy and happiness rose from Izaya's chest and they poured down his face like mini waterfalls. The raven practically jumped off the seat and hugged Shizuo, knocking the blonde down to the floor.

"Woah woah, wait for a sec, I haven't asked you yet." Shizuo sat back up with Izaya in his lap, giving the smaller man a little wink and a kiss on his forehead before getting up from the floor and moving back to his other position, kneeling down on the floor with one of Izaya's hands in his own.

"Hehem, Orihara Izaya, will you love me forever, like how I love you? Will you be mine just as I will be yours? Will you marry me?" Shizuo looked at Izaya, saw his cheeks become redder, saw tears caress those pale and flawless cheeks and he saw those beautiful, clear and radiant crimson eyes of his. The things that he used to hate such a long time ago, he had now come to love, he loved looking at those eyes of his, they held so much emotion, they held so much love.

"Of course I will, dummy." Izaya pouted a bit before putting his smile back on and pounding on top of Shizuo once more.

Somehow Shizuo had kept the ring from rolling away and when he had the raven safely seated in his lap, he squeezed Izaya's left hand before raising it up, kissing it, then sliding the ring into place on the fourth finger. The blonde lifted up the pale hand one last time to kiss the fingertips of them before hugging Izaya tightly.

"So, what else are we gonna do?" Shizuo heard the raven ask, the smirk could be heard from his tone.

"Well, what do you want to do?" The blonde kept Izaya in his lap, rocking backwards and forwards while placing light kisses on his ears, his neck and his hair.

"How about we…" The raven slid his arms around the blonde's waist, pulling him in closer before reaching up to get Shizuo's face down to his level and kissing him passionately. "How about we go out and have dinner?" Izaya cocked his head to one side, an innocent look on his face and all Shizuo could do was stare. "What? Were you thinking of something different?"

Shizuo chuckled before nipping at Izaya's ear lobe and standing up, dragging the raven with him.

"Well then, I guess we'll continue this tonight. But for now, I guess we should eat."

The two left the apartment, side by side, hand in hand, and totally and utterly in love.

* * *

**Yep, that was omake… 1 AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAA MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH maybe I'll make more, who knows? Only the future can tell.**

**Well that took some time since in between I kinda listened to some random Vocaloid songs and read a few murder things like OMG you people who are actually reading this should go to creepypasta and type in 'kagome kagome' and 'the alice killings' I swear those two are the creepiest things I've ever heard of. Well looks like I got my music exam back and since I don't really have anyone to talk to, I'll talk to you Mary, that's right, I know you're out there, reading this fanfiction, I just know it.**

**That was kinda a PewDiePie reference… well anyways.**

**Bibi for now, and before I forget, don't forget about the editor random thingy thingy, I think the application is in either chapter 9 or 10, once of them I can't remember… so yeah. I've already got a few and well… well all I really want to know is if there are any guys out there who read yaoi-ish things. Well, if you do and you're a guy then review.**

**Reviews keep me alive AHAHAHAHAHAAA MUAHAHAHAHA **

**Somebody help me before I go crazy… please…**

**Bibi**

**~ Mercy ~**


End file.
